The Girl
by chickadee2008
Summary: Harley and Shely keep on truckin' with the boys!
1. Chapter 1

When Dean and Harley arrived at the hotel, Sam and Shelby were all packed up. The four hunters quickly packed the Impala and were on their way. After a few hours, the fact that Shelby had no idea where they were going was finally irritating her enough that she decided to ask.

"So the Roadhouse?" Shelby asked as she looked out the window.

"What about it?" Dean asked as he looked at her in the rear view mirror with a cocked eye brow.

"You tell me," she said as she looked at him in the mirror.

"This guy Ash has made this tracking system on his computer using the info about omens that marked where Yellow Eyes would be. He keeps us posted when yellow eyes shows his ugly face," Sam explained.

"And the Roadhouse is a bar?" Harley asked.

"Yeah, more of a hunter's bar. Ellen knew our dad once so she helps us and we help her," Dean told Harley.

"Cool," Harley said with a smirk.

The twenty hour trip was rather uneventful. Dean drove half and Sam drove the last half. There was a slight awkwardness that everyone tried to ignore. No one talked about it but it was still there.

When they arrived at the Roadhouse, it was about five in the afternoon the next day. The parking lot was bare and there was no sign anyone was there. The four went and found Ellen cleaning behind the bar. As the four walk in, Ellen turns to see them.

"Boys, heard you got a hit," Ellen said as she looked both boys up and down. It was more of a motherly move to make sure that they were ok.

"Yeah, Ash in his room?" Dean asked. Ellen nodded her head as she looked at the girls.

"Oh, this is Harley Davidson and Shelby Makrov. They've been hunting with us," Dean introduced the girls.

"Davidson? Makrov? You don't happen to know Elloise and Boe Makarov and Camille and Mason Davidson?" Ellen asked.

"Yeah, they're our parents. How do you know them?" Harley asked intrigued.

"I knew them before they went into hiding."

"What are you talking about? We never went into hiding. We were still hunting when they died," Harley said defensively. Shelby gave Harley a confused cocked eye brow.

"Where is Ash's room?" Shelby asked. _Defensive much, Harley. She is probably mistaken._

"That way, you'll know it when you see it," Ellen said as she pointed.

Shelby started to walk in that direction as the other three stood silent at the sudden change of conversation. After a moment, Sam moved to follow her. He caught up with her just as she reached the door with a sign saying "Dr. Bad Ass is in." Shelby knocked on the door and avoided eye contact with Sam. He didn't ask about her sudden mission to visit Ash. He simply watched her as they waited.

Ash opened the door a crack big enough to see half his face. "Sam, my man. You know I don't charge but thanks man," Ash said in his hippie way as he checked Shelby out from head to toe. Once his eyes had their fill he opened the door more and walked away.

"This is Shelby Makrov. She and her friend Harley hunt with us. What you got for us?" Sam asked as he rolled his eyes at Ash's greeting. He and Shelby walked into the room towards a table where a home-made lap top sat.

"I've got a hit in Newport, New York. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Ash asked curiously.

"Yeah, it has," Sam confirmed he stood opposite of Ash who sat at the table facing the door

"The hit was barely a blip on the radar but electrical storms are one of the omens," Ash seemed to try to explain that this almost insignificant event could be important.

"Thanks. We'll look into it," Sam said as he started to turn around.

"Do you think you could do this same program for another demon if you had the omens he left?"

"It depends. John Winchester kept awesome records. I doubt any other would be able to keep track of insignificant detail the way he did," Ash explained easily.

"Will you look at what I have?" Shelby asked with the slightest amount of hope.

"Sure," Ash replied.

It took no time at all for Shelby to get her binder out of the Impala and come back to Ash's room. Ash glanced at a couple of pages. Moments after he took the binder he closed it and looked at Shelby in disbelief.

"Who tracked this info?" Ash asked impressed and curious.

"I did," Shelby answered.

"Give me 48 hours," Ash said as he opened the binder and sat at the computer ready to work.

"Thanks," Shelby replied. Sam turned and walked toward the door to give Ash space. He took two steps then turned to see Shelby intently watching as Ash worked.

"Shells?" Sam asked.

"You mind if I stay?" Shelby asked. _The tension outside this room could be cut with a butter knife. _

"Naw," Ash replied absent mindedly.

Shelby didn't look at Sam as he left the room._ What just happened here? Did Shelby just blow me off? _Sam left to go relay the alert to Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

Harley sat at the bar glaring at Ellen as she and Dean chatted at a nearby table. The two noticed Harley at the same time.

"Is there something you need to say to me sweetie?" Ellen asked her voice was full of sickly sweet sarcasm.

That was all it took Harley snapped. "Where the hell do you get off telling Shelby that our parents were in hiding?" Harley nearly screamed jumping up from her perch on the stool.

"Easy babe we're all friends here," Dean said as he put his hand on Harley's arm and stepping between Ellen who was also standing and staring Harley down. I can't have my girlfriend killing one of the only family friends I have left.

What!? Well that was insulting. "I wasn't going to hurt Ellen Dean," Harley said rolling her eyes. "She just can't go running her mouth around Shelby that's all. I made a promise to our parents."

Holy crap did I say that out loud? That's gonna take a lot of make out making up. Dean thought with a smile, "What exactly are you talking about?"

Harley didn't seem to notice his little break from the moment at hand and she continued to hiss at Ellen through clenched teeth. "We never went in hiding we were hiding Shelby from the yellow and dark eyed demons. She's special like Sammy and we were trying to keep her a secret. The Makarov's were not her real parents. They adopted her. We thought if we laid low and only did small scale hunts that she would be safe, but they kept getting wind of us," Harley finished flatly. Dean and Ellen just stared at her.

"What do you mean special like Sammy?"

"Well she has this ability but we were never sure what it was, but it was enough to keep the dark eyed demon after us. It was getting really hard to protect her, so I thought it would be a good idea to send her away till we killed the demon. We decided to send her away to school that way she would just fall off the demon's radar. It worked and she was so happy. Her parents decided it would be best if she never found out that she had any abilities at all. They said that once she was out of the picture that we could never bring her back into hunting, but when they all died I lost it. I just couldn't stand to be alone," Harley whispered.

"But she's been tracking the thing this whole time," Dean said with the most confused look on his face.

"That was a surprise to me too. She's doing a better job of protecting herself than I can," Harley said sadly.

"You do your best babe," Dean said seriously. You and me are in the same boat kiddo.

"You can't protect her forever you know that right?" Ellen asked as she stared down at Harley.

"I know. I know. I just needed some time to figure things out, and then we ran into the guys. So my whole plan of staying off the radar kinda got shot to hell," Harley whispered annoyance rising into her voice again.

"You are so much like your mother you know that sweetie? She didn't like me either," Ellen quipped her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I can't imagine why not you're so understanding," Harley snapped. "Anyway the point is that Shelby can never know. It would tear her up inside to know that everything we went through when we were kids was because of her. The constant moving everything, short of my letting our parents get killed, was all for her."

"Well it's probably a good thing Ash is helping us track this thing now. All we need is a plan of attack we'll kick some ass, take some names, and still be done by dinner time," Dean said cocking one eyebrow and smiling at Harley.

Harley smiled and felt her cheeks turn red. She turned around hoping he didn't notice and went back to her bar stool. Why does this boy do this me? He totally breaks my train of thought. She turned to look at Dean and he was still smiling at her. See couldn't stand the thought of him squaring off with either of these demons the thought sent a chill down her back.

"Maybe we shouldn't. I mean me and Shels have been pretty safe with ya'll. Can't we just keep doing what we've been doing?" Harley asked.

"Safe!" Dean looked shocked. "Look at everything that's happened to you two. You were possessed by demons baby. That's not a good thing. They're gunning for ya'll now and if we don't stop them soon...they'll get you." As much as I hate to admit it I won't be able to stop them.

Harley could tell by looking at him that she wasn't going to win this one. All she could do was hope they got the job done before Shelby found out. That was probably not going to happen but oh well.


	3. Chapter 3

Hours later Sam, Harley, and Dean sat at the bar each nursing a drink. Suddenly, Dean spoke up. "What is Shelby doing in there? I'm starving," Dean whined.

She's helping Ash," Sam mumbled.

"Your jealous," Harley smirked. "Well I'm proud of her. Seems you have gotten her out of her fear of men. "Good job! Maybe you should go check on her for the billionth time and tell her it is time to eat," Harley joked.

"She's got to be hungry. She didn't eat lunch and she never skips by choice," Sam mentioned as he slid off the stool.

"Unless she's too busy to think about eating," Harley said in passing.

_She wouldn't? Would she? We aren't official but she knows how I feel, right?_ Sam went to Ash's door once again and knocked. Shelby came to open the door a crack after several seconds.

"We're going to town to eat. You hungry?" Sam asked.

"Ummmmm…," Shelby thought and looked behind her. "Why don't you bring me and Ash something. He'll eat a burger or whatever. I'll take a cheese burger with…" Sam cut her off and finished her statement grudgingly.

"Mayo and pickles, an order of cheese sticks and a Sprite," Sam said mumbling.

"Thanks," Shelby said with a smile before she closed the door.

Sam stood shocked. Then gruffly walked through the bar straight to the Impala to wait on Dean and Harley.


	4. Chapter 4

About an hour later, Sam knocks on Ash's door again. Ash opens the door long enough to grab the food and drink and slam the door. What the hell? Sam skulks away from the door.

The next morning Harley wakes up in the tiny room with twin beds that she was suppose to share with Shelby. She glared at the other bed when she noticed it was still made, and Shelby's duffle was open with the clothes she wore the day before draped over the bag. "And to think I could have been in Deans room while she got to play with the computer nerd," Harley hissed under breath. After she got dressed she stalked out of the room, and stormed off to Ash's room.

Shelby opened the door. She looks like crap. "Did you get any sleep last night?" Harley asked as she leaned on the door frame.

"No, we were on a lead. We think that yellow eyes and dark eyes are travelling together. So far all the hits are the same even the one in Newport. We're trying to figure out what they might be up to. Well other than looking for us," Shelby explained.

"Don't forget to eat and sleep like a normal person," Harley said as she rolled her eyes and turned to walk away.

Harley, Dean, and Sam just chilled at the bar all day. Ash came to the kitchen a couple of times but he didn't offer any information about what him and Shelby were doing. The trio didn't ask because they didn't want to interrupt them. Well, except Sam.

Later that night, Dean was tired of Sam's sulking so he challenged him to a game of pool followed by another game followed by even more games of poker.

Harley sat at the bar alone fuming as she drank. {How could Shels just shut me out like that?} "Why's it so loud in here?" she asked Ellen as she poured Harley another drink.

"Ummm… Sweetie what are you talking about?" Ellen asked.

"It's so loud in here. Like everyone is trying to talk over everybody else," Ellen's eyes got wide almost like somebody had slapped her. {Oh she just like her mother.} Harley just rolled her eyes she really didn't like the way Ellen talked about her mother like they were such great friends.

"We have to talk," Ellen said.

"Oh really? Well that's cute but I can't say that I'm in the mood for a heart to heart," Harley said as she finished another drink. Harley got up to leave, but Ellen cut off her escape.

"Now! Outside!," Ellen hissed. She grabbed Harley's arm and forced her outside. {I swear one more remark like that…}

"And you'll what? Send me to my room?" Harley snapped.

"Would you just SHUT UP! Dont' you see what's going on here? Don't you think it's a little odd that you can hear people…" Ellen was saying as Harley again cut her off.

"I'm not deaf you..."

"I mean when their lips don't move!?" Ellen yelled as she once again grabbed Harley's arm {See what I mean?}.

Harley stumbled backwards until she was leaning against the wall. "What? I mean how did you do that?"

"I didn't do anything sweetie. You did, just like your mom could," Ellen explained.

"Again what?"

"Your mom was telapathic. It wasn't a demon thing if that's what's got you scared," Ellen said when she noticed the look on Harley's face. "All the women in your family could. She just never used it because your parents agreed with the Markov's that it was best if Shelby didn't ask any questions about powers or anything, so she kept it a secret from you and your sister. You're so much like her you know. Her powers were always stronger when she was pissed off."

"So I'm not going crazy?"

"No, Sweetie your not crazy." Ellen said she patted Harley on the leg and went back inside.

Harley sat on the back of the Impala relaxing. From here she couldn't hear anything in her head but her own voice. She leaned back on the back windshield and tried to empty her head and sort all the stuff that is going on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam fought the urge to go kidnap Shelby every time Ash came out and went to the kitchen to get him and Shelby something to eat. To hell with the stupid demons anyway. Around midnight, Sam fell out of a poker game that he had joined with Dean. Dean was still going strong so he barely noticed when Sam left the table. He went down the hall and knocked on the room that the girls were suppose to be sharing. No one answered. He saw Ellen and Harley step outside but he didn't see Harley come back in with Ellen. That meant that Shelby was still with Ash. Sam couldn't take it any more so he took off for Ash's room intent on making Shelby sleep in her own bed.

Ash answered the door in nothing but his jeans and leaned against the door frame. No way! She didn't! Sam just stood there staring as if the image in front of him just didn't make sense. Shelby, his Shelby, was sound asleep on Ash's bed she was covered with a worn-out blanket and she was wearing Ash's shirt!

"How's the ummm... research umm.... going?" Sam stammered.

"We went at it non-stop for what thirty-six hours. That beats my last record. Knocked Shells right out. She must not be used to the exertion over long periods of time and the lack of sleep," Ash explained nonchalantly.

"She didn't?" She couldn't Sam tried to state but it came out as an unsure question.

"Yeah she did. That Shells is a tiger. She takes control and pushes past the limit," Ash looked back at Shelby still sleeping soundly.

"But she's my girlfriend?" Sam studdered.

"Girlfriend? Huh? I asked her about that. She said that you don't see her that way. Something about it being more like best friends," Ash said confused.

"I...uhh..I gotta go," was all Sam could say as he stalked down the short hall, through the bar area, and out the front door.

Harley was still sitting outside thinking when Sam stormed out side. Harley turned from where she was sitting and saw Sam standing at the door he just slammed.

"Sam?" Harley asked. "What happened?

"Nothing," Sam mumbled.

"Come here," Harley said as she patted the hood of the Impala. Sam came over and climbed up to sit beside her.

Harley's curiosity got the best of her so she reached out and touched his arm, "What's up Sam? You look upset?"

{You would be too if you saw your girlfriend in another guy's bed.}"It's nothing. I'm fine," Sam said flatly.

"Oh my God it worked!" Harley nearly squealed. "Wait Shels slept with Ash? That's not right. She would never do that to you."

"Yeah well that's not what I saw...wait...how did you?.. Did I say that she slept with Ash?"

"NO. You didn't say it but I still heard it. This is kinda cool," Harley said as a grin spread across her face. "I mean what you saw isn't cool. This new hearing thing is. What's up with you and Shels anyway? I thought ya'll were ok?"

"I thought we were too," Sam said raking his fingers through his hair.

"She really does love you. She just gets carried away sometimes. She's alot like you probably more than you know."

"What do you mean 'like' me?"

"She's got powers and stuff too she just doesn't know it yet. Her mom..well her real mom died the same way yours did. That Demon did somthing to her to."

"Really and umm why doesn't she know it yet? Mine started a while ago?"

"Oh well hers kinda act up when she gets mad, and they used to give her really bad head-aches. That's when she started doing that whole count to ten thing. It kept stuff from getting broken and me trying to find way to explain how it happened."

"Wow. So she really doesn't know about the demon? Don't you think it's about time she find out? I mean if we're gonna take off cross country to hunt it?" Sam asked his eyes looked concerned.

"Yeah your probably right, but what if it gets her hurt. I just couldn't live with myself," Harley said thoughtfully. "Our parents had to have a reason for keeping this a secret."

"Well I'm not trying to force you into anything but she has a right to know. If you don't tell her before we leave for this hunt then I will. She's gotta know," Sam said.


	5. Chapter 5

Shelby sat in the middle of the field that surrounded the Roadhouse. She couldn't cry. Her brain and her heart hadn't stopped thinking and feeling so she could absorb the information. She hadn't moved for a couple of hours now. She needed her guesses to be confirmed. As if Harley had read Shelby's mind, Shelby heard Harley walking across the field toward her.

Harley sat beside Shelby quietly. They both looked forward avoiding contact with one another. They sat this way for quite a while before Shelby spoke barely loud enough for Harley to hear.

"I never talked about going to college to anyone but you. You told mom and dad I would be safe and happy. Ya'll sent me to school and ya'll went into hiding. I knew it was weird when they talked to me about going. I was already accepted, everything paid for, and class schedule already made out," Shelby told Harley with no certain tone.

"We had to make sure you were taken care of before we booked. Everything happened so fast. We got word that Dark Eyes was on our trail. The faster you were settled the faster we could get on the road," Harley said matching Shelby's tone.

"For almost two years I had to wait for yall to call from untraceable numbers. Short phone calls one a week. I spent holidays and summer vacations at Bobby's," Shelby continued.

"We couldn't risk anyone finding out where you were or for you to find out where we were," Harley told her.

"I just thought that was the way of a hunter so I made myself be fine with it. I was good until you called me telling me our parents were dead and that I needed to go with you on the road. That night changed my life more than you know, Harley," Shelby choked.

"Shhh…Shelby…" Harley tried to consol her.

"No, Harley we haven't talked about that night since it happened," Shelby's voice quivered. "I was so angry, furious. Dark eyes killed our parents. He nearly killed you. I knew I couldn't leave you by yourself. I was mad about that too. I was normal and happy," Shelby paused and took a shaky breath. "Or so I thought. When I got off the phone with you, my dorm room was instantly destroyed. It looked like ground zero of bomb explosion. I was the bomb, literally," Shelby scoffed.

"Shelby , why didn't you tell me?" Harley asked, hurt that Shelby kept such a secret for so long.

"I didn't understand it. It only happened a few times after that," Shelby shook her head. "Counting to ten helps. Mom and dad had me doing that since I was old enough to talk."

"I know. You weren't an angry child thank goodness. When we were kids if you did got mad and something happened I would come up with some crazy reason for why it happened. You were gullible so you went with it no matter how crazy the explanation," Harley remarked with a smile.

"I don't remember that. How long have I been able to do whatever it is I do?" Shelby asked.

"For as long as I can remember. It isn't exactly telekinesis it is more of a repellant. You said it was like you were the bomb, right? Well, bombs push everything away. You pushed me, Sam, and Dean away when you got upset earlier," Harley explained.

"How come you know more about me than I do?" Shelby asked unbelieving.

"Our parents talked to me before we took you to college. They said that sending you some where was the only way to keep you safe. They said they needed my help. I told them I would help them when I knew what was going on. That is when they told me everything. I'm glad they did or we wouldn't know anything about you," Harley said.

"What did they tell you?" Shelby asked. Harley only looked at Shelby thinking of the best way to tell her the same information that kills her to carry around. It has burdened her for almost five years. "Harley, you can't keep this from me. This is about me. I have a right to know."

"I know," Harley said taking a deep breath and bracing herself for the delivery of the news. "You and Sam have a lot in common," Harley began.

"What do you mean?" Shelby asked confused.

"His mom died in a fire in his nursery when he was six months old," Harley told her.

"My mom died three years ago," Shelby said not understanding the connection.

"Your adopted mother died three years ago. Your biological mother and father died when you were six months old in a fire that destroyed their beautiful plantation house in Alabama," Harley said searching Shelby's face for understanding.

"What?" Shelby asked in denial.

"Elloise Makrov was Elizabeth Shelby's sister. Elizabeth and her husband Daniel contacted Elloise and Boe before they were killed. They said that their baby Gracie was in danger and something about a demon. They asked Elloise and Boe to protect you. Before they could get to the plantation house, the fire had destroyed the house. They found you in the rubble crying. Mama Makrov said that it looked like you had been in a little protective ball. You weren't hurt you were just upset. It looked like something repelled all the debris and the flames from touching you," Harley paused to let Shelby absorb all this information.

"I used my power when I was a baby?" Shelby asked.

"The same night that Yellow Eyes visited you," Harley comfirmed then she continued where she left off. "The Makrov's adopted you the next day, changing your name to Shelby in remembrance of your parents."

"So why is it after me?" Shelby asked ignoring Harley's comment.

"We aren't sure. Bobby called before we took you to college and said that John Winchester heard about a demon tracking the Shelby baby for Yellow Eyes. There was something about that Yellow Eyes' visit went wrong some how. I don't know how he knew you were still alive," Harley said pausing to think. "Mama and Daddy Makrov made me swear to never tell you unless I had to. I promised and I told them that you had talked about wanting to be a teacher. I picked out the all girl school knowing you would like it there. I tried to make up for sending you away. I didn't want you to go. I hated not having you around," Harley said tearing up. Shelby no longer looked at Harley. She looked forward with determination.

"Shelby, say something. I'm kinda freaking out here," Harley said looking for some kind of reaction.

"This day just keeps getting better," Shelby commented. "Knowing all this doesn't change anything. Yellow Eyes wants me dead. My already freak power is even more freaky than I realized. I had a boy friend and didn't know it. Now said boy friend thinks I cheated on him. This is just too much. What am I suppose to do?" Shelby asked as she turned to look at Harley.

"One step at a time. You need to stay calm first of all. I only allow you to repell me one time and you already used that. Second, Sam, Dean, Bobby, Ellen, and me are all here to help keep you alive. Third, you need to talk to Sam," Harley instructed.

"How come you are so calm about this? I can't even think straight," Shelby commented.

"I know and it is giving me a head ache. Oh, and stop yelling in your head. It is already very noisy in there without you yelling," Harley told Shelby as she lifted her hands to rub her temples.

"What do you mean?" Shelby asked.

"Well, apparently mom was telepathic and every other woman on my mom's side. I thought I was going crazy but really I was going telepathic. Ellen told me," Harley said with a fake smile.

"If I can't repel you then you can't listen to my thoughts," Shelby said seriously.

"Fine what ever," Harley said passively. "Are you alright?"

"I'm kinda freaking out but, I'll be fine," Shelby said truthfully. {I wish I could talk to Sam.}

"He wants to talk to you too. Let's go get cleaned up," Harley said as she stood. Shelby followed Harley back to the Roadhouse in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note

Hey ya'll!!! I am so sorry that it has been so long since I posted. This is the third and last part of the Shelby and Harley trilogy. Harley and I are having a hard time finding time to finish it but now that it is summer hopefully we can make time. I hope you like what we have so far!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Harley opened the door to the Roadhouse. The movement made Dean and Sam turn to see the girls walk in. Shelby looked at her feet as she walked directly to the room she shared with Harley. Harley walked to stand between Dean and Sam at the bar.

"Could you two please calm down?" Harley asked exasperated as she looked at both of them. "She is freaked out but she will be okay. We're gunna go get cleaned up. Are you singing Metallica in your head?" Harley asked Dean intrigued.

"Yeah, I can't get that song out of my head," Dean said avoiding eye contact with Harley as he shook his head. "You want to take a drive when you get done primping?" he asked now looking Harley in the eye. The words coming from his mouth were different than the song blaring in his head.

"Sure," Harley said slowly with a cocked eyebrow. She looked over at Sam who was looking at her. "You might want to get some food for Shelby. She hasn't eaten all day and we don't need her cranky on top of her being freaked. Give her a little bit of time then talk to her," she said before she kissed Dean and went to the room.

"Metallica?" Sam asked.

"It calms be down," Dean said before he took a swig of his beer. "Having a telepathic girlfriend is hard."

"Imagine if your girl friend could repel you," Sam paused. "Man, I totally screwed up," he commented as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Look, it's like what Oprah says. Communication is key. You need to communicate to Shelby the fact that you are a jack ass. It's one thing to be jealous but to act on it is another. Dude, I could have told you that she would never sleep with Ash. Better yet she wouldn't sleep with any random guy," Dean said looking over at Sam who wouldn't look at him. "Sam," Dean said in a more gentle tone. "You love her. Right now she is going through a lot. She needs you. Remember when she got kidnapped by Dark Eyes?" Dean asked and Sam's head popped up. "You said you wanted to save her. Here's your chance. Go for it lover boy."

"It was bad enough to lose Jess but if I ever lost Shelby too…" Sam trailed.

"Don't get stuck on the things we have lost or could lose. Think about what we get. We lost mom, dad, and Jess but look at who we have. Bobby, Ellen, Ash, Harley, and Shelby. Love while you can. You don't know how long you get," Dean said with conviction then swallowed down the rest of his beer. Both boys sat in silence.

A little later, Harley walked into the bar area toward Sam and Dean. Dean stood and took her hand as they both walked out in silence. Sam watched them leave then looked back at his beer. Ellen came from the kitchen and stood in front of Sam watching him watch his beer.

"Want another?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sam said without looking up. Ellen took a few steps away before Sam looked up and spoke. Ellen stopped in her tracks to look back at Sam. "Can I get a couple of cheese burgers? One with mayo and pickles only? And cheese sticks?" Sam asked quietly.

"What about the other one?" Ellen asked with a smirk.

"All the way," Sam said smirking back. Ellen nodded and went to the kitchen. It didn't take her long to bring back the beer and leave Sam in silence.

While the food cooked, Sam finished his fresh beer and listened for sounds to hint at what Shelby was doing. He heard her leave her room and go to the community bathroom. While she was in there, Ash knocked on the door twice. Sam was ready to go take care of Ash if it happened a third time. Finally, Sam heard Shelby leave the bathroom then knock on Ash's door to tell him the bathroom was free before she went to her room. A few minutes passed before he heard the diffuser going. He smiled to himself as he thought of their morning routine for the past couple of months. Shelby and him were always the first to wake up in the morning. He would take a shower first then Shelby. Then they would both crowd in the bathroom to finish getting dressed so Harley and Dean could get more sleep. This was Sam's favorite time of day. They didn't have worries and they had each other.

"Here ya go," Ellen said as she placed two to-go boxes in front of him on the bar. Sam finished his beer in time for the sound of the diffuser to stop. He loved when Shelby flipped her hair over and her curls were crazy. She looked so vulnerable.

Sam finished off his beer and grabbed the boxes. He stopped in his room to grab a couple of blankets then headed to Shelby's door. He stood at the door a moment listening. He couldn't hear anything. He decided this was as good a time as any. He reached up clumsily to knock on the door. After a pause, Shelby slowly opened the door wide enough for Sam to see her face which was a step away from the door. Sam could tell that her hair was still crazy which was his favorite.

"Ummm…are you hungry?" Sam asked quietly. Shelby just looked at him holding the two boxes and the two blankets. "You haven't eaten all day."

"I don't know if I can eat," Shelby said even softer.

"Okay," Sam said as he took a step back. Shelby opened the door wider to show herself as she took a step toward him. Sam could see that she was getting ready for bed in her peach colored spaghetti strap tank and matching striped pants. Sam couldn't help but look at her beautiful vulnerability.

"Are you leaving?" she asked shyly.

"I was going to go outside," Sam said as he readjusted his hands. "You want to come?" he asked sheepishly. Shelby took a moment to decide.

"Let me get some clothes on," Shelby said before she stepped back and shut the door. She quickly moved to her duffel and took out a pair of jeans . She slid out of her pajama pants then pulled on the jeans. She tugged on her gray hoodie and gray converse then headed to the door. When she opened the door, there Sam stood waiting.

Shelby caught his eye as she closed the door and walked to take the boxes from his hands. They walked quietly through the bar and out to the back field. Sam laid out one of the quilts and they sat down as he covered them both with the second one. Shelby opened both boxes to sort them out. She handed Sam the one without the cheese sticks and sat her's in her lap. After a moment, Shelby just closed the box and sat it aside as she laid back to look at the stars. Sam looked back at her then closed his box and set it aside before he laid back beside Shelby.

"This is like on Shrek," Shelby giggled quietly. Sam turned his head to look at her and smiled.

"Shelby, I'm sorry about…" Sam started but was cut off.

"Do you remember going to the movies to see Shrek 2?" Shelby asked as she turned her head to look at Sam. She pleaded with her eyes for him not to mention about what happened earlier.

"Yeah, you said you were donkey. I think you are more like Shrek. You and him both have layers," Sam said.

"Yeah, and we both repel those we love," Shelby said softly as she turned to look up. She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. "Literally," Shelby said as she sat up. Sam sat up too.

"You're not okay, are you?" Sam asked gently as he moved a stray curl from her face.

"I knew something wasn't right but to know still doesn't make it right. I'm screwed up even in a screwed up world. I mean even the bad guys want me dead," Shelby said as a couple of tears fell down her face.

"It will all be okay," Sam said as he looked at Shelby trying to make her believe it.

"You sound like Harley," Shelby huffed slightly. "You can't know that. There is no way you can sit there and try to comfort me by telling me everything is going to be ok. All there is to say is that I'm S.O.L.," Shelby said as she moved her knees closer to her and hugged them.

"You aren't completely out of luck. You have Bobby, Ellen, and Ash," Sam paused and scooted closer to her to make his point. "Not to mention Dean and Harley."

"It's like the Justice League," Shelby said looking over at Sam. "You know Lois doesn't get to fight the bad guys," she pointed out.

"I will be by your side Shelby. You can't get rid of me so easily," Sam said gently.

"What if I told you that if I didn't distract myself I think I might Hulk out with the repelling thing?" Shelby asked.

"Let me distract you then," Sam said seriously.

"This is too much Sam. I mean I sucked at being your friend and then I didn't even know I was your girl friend and I screwed that up too. Aren't you sick of me yet?" Shelby asked just as seriously.

"I love you," Sam said almost pleadingly.

"It's too dangerous to love me. Look at my parents," Shelby paused and looked at Sam, "both sets. And Harley. It isn't safe for you. I don't want you to get hurt or…" Shelby trailed.

"Dean's right," Sam said as he turned his body to face her, "We can't keep dwelling on what we have lost or could lose. We need to think about what we have," Sam said as he ran his hand through his hair. His frustration was starting to show.

"What do you have?" Shelby whispered.

"Haven't you figured it our yet? Ever since you screwed up the two and the five and tried to knock down our door I have loved you. I love how you care about everyone and take care of them. I love how you try to be strong but ever so often you show me how vulnerable you are. I love you," Sam said pleadingly. Shelby looked away and fluffed her hair.

"I love you too. And I have only thought of sleeping with one man. I mean…" Shelby realized what she said and looked over at Sam. Sam gave her a half smile and closed the distance between them. Sam laid her back after a moment without breaking the kiss. Shelby wrapped her arms around his neck. After a moment more Sam pulled away. He looked down on Shelby with her eyes still closed and her hair creating a halo around her. Shelby opened her eyes and looked to him in confusion.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked gently. Shelby's response was her sitting up and tugging off her hoodie then pulling Sam back down with her.

Sam laid on his side watching Shelby sleep as he played with her hair. She was laying on her stomach with her head facing him. He tried his best to cover her up with the blanket so she wouldn't be cold. He didn't know how long they had been laying like this but he didn't want this to end. Shelby lightly moaned as she scooted closer to Sam. He laid beside her and draped his arm over her waist. His face was inches from her's as he quietly continued to watch her. Shelby's eyes fluttered a minute before she focused on Sam's eyes.

"Are you ok?" Sam whispered. Shelby nodded her head yes then closed her eyes. Moments later Sam closed his too. They laid in silence until Shelby spoke. "I love you," she whispered. Sam opened his eyes to see Shelby watching him.

"I love you," he whispered back. Shelby moved closer to him. Their noses almost touched now. Shelby started giggling and had to turn her head.

"What's so funny?" Sam chuckled. Shelby took a moment to calm down before she could turn back to him.

"I am the most awkward person in the world," Shelby giggled.

"Yeah, but I still love you," Sam teased.

"Thanks," Shelby giggled. "I was thinking about what Harley has always drilled in my head but I was too afraid to actually listen to her."

"What was it?" Sam asked as he propped himself up. This made Shelby want to lay on her back so she could see him better. She moved carefully under the blanket so that it wouldn't slide off her.

"She always told me if I wanted something then go get it," Shelby said when they were comfortable.

"Why were you scared to listen to her," Sam asked confused.

"I always thought what if that something didn't want me," Shelby admitted.

"What something wouldn't want you?" Sam teased. Shelby playfully moved to hit him but Sam caught her arm. "What do you want?" Sam asked seriously as he looked into her eyes.

"You," Shelby said softly. Sam came down for a kiss and let go of her arm. Shelby wrapped her arms around him and pulled him tightly to her.

Just as the sky was brightening, Shelby's stomach growled. She snuggled close to Sam laying partly on his chest. He held her with one arm and held her free hand with the other. Shelby moved her head to look up at Sam who was still sleeping. She carefully sat up and looked around. The sun was just about to come up over the tree tops. They had spent the whole night in the field. Shelby looked on the ground and found Sam's button down flannel shirt. She slipped it on then positioned herself so she could watch him sleep as she sat Indian style snuggled with the blanket. Sam slept a bit longer until he felt someone watching him. He opened his eyes and let them roam over Shelby. Her hair was mess and she was wearing his shirt.

"You look good in my shirt," Sam said groggily as he sat up. Shelby sat up straighter and adjusted the shirt before shyly fluffing her hair. She placed her hands in her lap and looked down at them. "You're beautiful, you know?" Shelby shook her head no and shrugged.

"I think we should go in now," Shelby suggested without looking up.

"Why?" Sam asked innocently as he rubbed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair.

"I bet Harley and Dean are back," Shelby commented as she reached for her jeans that were on the other side of Sam. Sam grabbed her middle and gently tackled her to the ground. He pinned both her arms above her head. He looked down on her sweetly with a grin. She looked back at him in shock.

"I'm offended. I thought I was doing a good job of distracting you," Sam said huskily.

"You were… I mean did… I mean are…" Shelby stuttered. Sam leaned in for a kiss to quiet her.

"They aren't here yet. We have more time," Sam said before kissing her again. Shelby giggled into the kiss.

"How scandalous," she laughed as she lifted her head for a deeper kiss.

The sound of the Impala pulling up made both Sam and Shelby's eye's fly open. They laid motionless as they listened. They heard a door slam close then the sound of boots on gravel and the Roadhouse door closing. Shelby sat up slowly as she held the quilt around her. The coast was clear as she looked up to move a few curls from her face.

"Now, they're back," Sam commented hoarsely with a smile plastered on his face. Shelby did her best at grabbing her clothes and putting them on without seeing her body. Shelby was not amused that now everyone will know what happened. Sam sat up and put on his clothes without standing while Shelby slid on her shoes and tied them. She sat and silently watched him dress. When he finished he sat and looked back at her.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, fine," Shelby said as she looked away, stood, and grabbed the blanket so she could fold it. Sam stood and took the blanket from her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Honestly?" Shelby asked looking into his eyes. Sam nodded for her to continue. "Every other time we have touched or kissed, I have rationalized it to a mistake or that you didn't mean it the way I took it. I just hope that you love me the way I love you," Shelby said with a tear falling.

"I would definitely not be the same person without you. If I didn't die, I would want to. I love you that much," Sam said as he hugged Shelby close. He pulled back and kissed her.

"We better go before they freak when they can't find us," Shelby said as she wiped away the tears. They both gathered the food and blankets and headed for the Roadhouse.


End file.
